Glitch is Mean!
by glitchy'me
Summary: Glitch is mean! n if u wanna know more read! oh idk what to have for its genres... WARNING! LOTS OF BAD BAD WORDS!


**OMG OMG OMG! HIIIIIIIIII! IMMMMM SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY YY! I WAS LAZY N I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING... BUT I PLAYED DANCE CENTRAL A LOT! N ONE DAY THIS POPPED IN MY HEAD SO YEA... I WILL CONTINUE THE SWIMMER STORY BUT I THINK I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER... I LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLL LLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEA IM STILL REALLY WEIRD BUT THERE'S NO CHANGING THAT! OMG I READ THIS COMMENT THAT WAS LIKE "OMG I LIKE UR AUTHOR COMICS" SO I WENT BACK N READ THEM N I WAS LAUGHING SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HARRRRRRRRRDDD! THIS STORY IS KINDA SHORTER THAN MY OTHER N IDK Y! TTOTT N I THINK THIS ONE IS NOT AS RUSHED BUT I DID JUMP SCENES A LOT... HEY THIS IS MY SECOND STORY N NO ONE REALLY HELPS ME! WELL THEY'RE ARE PEOPLE BUT I GET DISTRACTED N LIKE START TALKING TO THEM ;) WELLLL BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE! N ONE MORE THING... GLITCH IS MY FUTURE HUBBY! HE'S MINE HANDS DOWN! N I GUESS THAT WAS MORE THAN ONE THING SOOOO I LIED ;D ANYWAYS GTG NOW IM HUNGRY... FOR GLITCH! IF U KNOW WHAT I MEAN... JK! U GUYS ARE PERVS! OMG MY FRIEND LIKES GLITCH TOO BUT NOT AS MUCH AS ME BUT SHE TURNED MY INTO A PERV! (not really) BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE!**

"Don't you run away from me you little bitch! Come here right now." Glitch yelled at top of this voice as a boy was crawling away from him in fear. Glitch picked him up. He was surprisingly stronger than he looked. "This will teach you to keep from cutting me off again." And with that being said Glitch threw to the boy ground and kicked him in the stomach.

"Ha ha nice one dude!" A person from the background exclaimed. Glitch wasn't the nicest person, actually in the school, he was the meanest person you'll find. If you put into different more simple terms, he was the almighty ruler, the top of the food chain, the king of the jungle! No he's not your typical bully. He's not one of those bullies that take your lunch money or make fun of you. He will chew up and spit you out.

"Hey fucker go and finish my homework for me. I was busy yesterday." Glitch walked up to a random nerd n punched the locker next to his face.

"O-Okay! Just don't hurt me!" the nerd screeched.

"Don't worry you're a nerd right? For every a wrong answer you will result in getting a kick and punch. Got it?!" and with that Glitch handed the paper to the nerd and he was off. He didn't do that because he wasn't smart enough to do his homework. He told the nerds of the school to do his homework to enforce his power. Glitch was actually smarter than all of the nerds at his school. He does not bully anyone because anything is wrong with him or his life. He bullies because he feels bored and it is his form of entertainment. He is talented in every thing he does, he can fight, sing, act, and pretty much do any sports he pleases but he chooses not to because he likes to entertain himself with the pain of others. Cruel maybe but to him it's his hobby. Before he found this way of entertainment he would go through the day just going to school, going home, doing his homework, sit around his house, and go back to school next day. Glitch lives home by himself he has no parents and he refuses to live in an orphanage. Luckily his family was very wealthy and that pays for his living expences. But the government pay for his schooling, and his house.

_hmmm... who should I bully today..._ Glitch thought to himself not paying attention to his surroundings unlike usual. "GLITCH! WATCH OUT!" The next thing Glitch knew was he was on the ground n the world around him was fading.

Glitch woke up and went to look in the mirror. He was his usual self. He still had his hair in a fo hawk highlighted green and his green shirt n black skinny jeans. He turned around. He nearly fell over when he saw himself on the bed. "OH SHIT! AM I DEAD?!"

"No don't worry you're not dead. Your spirit is just out of your body. You have a chance to still go back into it and live again but you only have one chance. Don't blow it." A middle aged voice said behind Glitch. Glitch turned around.

"How!?" he nearly screamed. Glitch was so freaked out. "Tell me mother-fucker!"

"Well your one chance is for three days prevent any bullying at your school." said the man ignoring the fact that Glitch just swore to his face.

"How do you know this? It's not like your some angel or something." Glitch muttered under his breath. "For your information I am in fact. I have came to help you from dying and serving a long horrible punishment in your death. So you should be thanking this mother-fucker." And with that the man left. "DAMMIT! HOW THE FUCK DO I GET BACK TO THAT SHITTY SCHOOL!?"

"The day is still young my friend you may go out and start your duty. Keep in mind you have ghost powers. Good luck." and with the last word the man disappeared with a pop sound.


End file.
